Thomas/Hey Arnold! (Hey Thomas!)
Cast *Thomas as Arnold Shortman - (Thomas and Arnold Shortman are both the main stars) *Percy as Gerald Johanssen - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Arnold and Gerald Johanssen are) *Emily as Helga Pataki - (Emily has an interested crush on Thomas, just like Helga Pataki has an interested crush on Arnold) *James as Harold Berman - (James and Harold Berman are both vain and tough looking) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sheena - (Sheena's voice suits Emma) *Caroline as Phoebe Heyerdahi - (Caroline and Phoebe Heyerdahi are both wear glasses) *Toby as Grandpa Phil - (Toby and Grandpa Phil are both old and wise) *Flora as Grandma Gertie - (Grandma Gertie's voice suits Flora) *Isobella as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Edward as Ernie Potts - (Edward and Ernie Potts are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Coach Jack Wittenberg - (Montana and Coach Jack Wittenberg are both powerful) *Mavis as Patricia "Big Patty" Smith - (Mavis and Patricia "Big Patty" Smith are both were rude in their debuts) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Suzie Kokoshka - (Tillie has an interested crush on Casey Jr., just like Suzie Kokoshka has an interested crush on Oskar Kokoshka) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Oskar Kokoshka - (Casey Jr. and Oskar Kokoshka are both smart and clever) *Oliver as Stinky Peterson - (Oliver and Stinky Peterson are both wear green and western) *Sir Handel as Sid - (Sir Handel and Sid are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Duck as Eugene Horowitz - (Duck and Eugene Horowitz are both western) *Madge as Mitzi - (Madge and Mitzi are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dino Spumoni *Orson (from Garfield and Friends) as Abner - (Both Orson and Abner are pigs) *Freddie as Mr. Hyunh *Rosie as Lila Sawyer - (Rosie and Lila Sawyer are both have freckles) *Belle as Stella Shortman - (Belle and Stella Shortman are both have the same word 'ell' in the middle of their names) *Henry as Robert "Big Bob" Pataki - (Henry and Robert "Big Bob" Pataki are both big and rude sometimes) *Old Slow Coach as Miriam Pataki *Gordon as Principal Wartz - (Gordon and Principal Wartz are both important) *Spencer as Councilman Gladhand - (Spencer and Councilman Gladhand are both pompous) *Hector as Lieutenant Major Goose - (Lieutenant Major Goose's voice suits Hector) *Duncan as Willie the Jolly Olly Man - (Duncan and Willie the Jolly Olly Man are both stubborn) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Miss Slovak *Arry and Bert as Wolfgang and Edmund - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Wolfgang and Edmund are) *Diesel as Nick Vermicelli - (Diesel and Nick Vermicelli are both devious) *CGI Thomas (CGI Version) as Arnie *Henrietta as Olga Pataki *Molly as Mayor Dixie - (Molly and Mayor Dixie are both wonderful) *Neville as Mr. Robert Simmons *Donald as Kyo Heyerdahl *Douglas as Buckley Lloyd *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Reba Heyerdahl *Billy as Curly Snaps *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ruth P. McDougal *Skarloey as Peapod Kid *Rheneas as Chocolate Boy *Smudger as Big Gino *Peter Sam as Iggy *Max and Monty as Big Gino's Assistants *Murdoch as Mr. Green Runs *Elizabeth as Mrs. Vitello *Harvey as Harvey - (Harvey and Harvey are both share the same names) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Lola *Rusty as Russell Bains - (Rusty and Russell Bains are both have names starting with "Rus") *Lady as Timberly Johanssen *BoCo as Martin Johanssen *Daisy as Mrs. Johanssen *Tootle (form Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jamie O Johanssen *Dennis as Nate Horowitz *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros) as Mrs. Horowitz *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Nadine *Bertie as Brainy - (Bertie and Brainy are both named begins with the letter 'B') *S.C.Ruffey as Mickey the Weasel *D261 as Ludwig *Annie as Connie - (Annie and Connie are both ends with the same word 'nnie') *Clarabel as Maria - (Clarabel and Maria are both have the same word 'ar' in the middle of their names) *Duke as Grandpa Phil's Father - (Duke and Grandpa Phil's Fahter are both old) *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Grandpa Phil's Grandfather *Cranky as Stoop Kid *Diesel 10 as Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck - (Diesel 10 and Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck are both very evil villains) *Patrick as Frankie G. - (Patrick and Frankie G. are both only made only one appearance) *Splatter and Dodge as Morrie and Vic - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Morrie and Vic are) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Arnold Shortman ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Gerald Johnanssen Emily.png.png|Emily as Helga Pataki JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz6.png|James as Harold Berman Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Sheena Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Phoebe Heyerdahi HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Grandpa Phil MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Grandma Gertie ThomasAndTheMoles64.png|Isobella as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Ernie Potts Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Coach Jack Wittenberg Mavis9.png|Mavis as Patricia "Big Patty" Smith Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Suzie Kokoshka Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Oskar Kokoshka ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Stinky Peterson NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Sid ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Eugene Horowitz Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Mitzi Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Dino Spumoni OrsonCharacter.jpg|Orson as Abner Freddie.png|Freddie as Mr. Hyunh Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Lila Sawyer MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Stella Shortman 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Robert "Big Bob" Pataki Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Miriam Pataki WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Principal Wartz Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Councilman Gladhand Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Lieutenant Major Goose PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Willie the Jolly Olly Man Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Miss Slovak Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Wolfgang and Edmund TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Nick Vermicelli Thomas CGI.jpg|CGI Thomas as Arnie HenriettaModel.png|Henrietta as Olga Pataki Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Mayor Dixie Neville.png|Neville as Mr. Robert Simmons TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Kyo Heyerdahl DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Buckley Lloyd MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Reba Heyerdahl Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Curly Snaps Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Ruth P. McDougal MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Peapod Kid MainRheneasModel1.png|Rheneas as Chocolate Boy Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Big Gino D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Iggy Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Big Gino's Assistants Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Mr. Green Runs Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Mrs. Vitello MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Harvey Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Lola Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Russell Bains ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Timberly Johanssen WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Martin Johanssen It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Mrs. Johanssen Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Jamie O Johanssen Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Nate Horowitz 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Mrs. Horowitz Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Nadine TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Brainy Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Mickey the Weasel MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Ludwig Annie.png|Annie as Connie Clarabel.png|Clarabel as Maria Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Grandpa Phil's Father IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Grandpa Phil's Grandfather NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Stoop Kid MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Frankie G. ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge as Morrie and Vic Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017